A Pirates Life for Us REPOST
by 6.7.I.M.P.A.L.A.L.O.V.E
Summary: Isabelle Connolly was saved by our beloved Jack when she was younger... see how she changes the story of CotBP. OC story.
1. 00  Prologue

**Hey, I'm still carrying on with my Marauders story but this is my distraction from the Harry Potter world as I mourn the loss of our dearly beloved Dobby /3**

**Anyway! Hope you enjoy.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**As always I do not own anything recognisable, including songs, characters, plot and well... anything but my original characters.**

**Love you all! x**

"_The sun came up on the Spanish sea_

_Our homeland far behind us_

_Being hunted by the King's Navy_

_It's sure he'd never find us._

_Pull away, me lads o' the Cardiff Rose_

_And hoist the Jolly Rodger."_

"_Not the best thing to be singing in these seas my sister," my brother's voice called to me, making me turn to see him helping with the sail brace a few feet away._

"_Your brother is right child," one of the older sailors behind him commented, "These are cursed waters." My head tilted to the side at his words before I nodded in obedience and turned around to look out at the water once again._

"_Over in Killarney,_

_Many years ago,_

_My Mother sang a song to me_

_In tones so sweet and low." My gaze locked on the silhouette of another ship, against the moon, though not too far away. _

"_Just a simple little ditty,_

_In her good old' Irish way,_

_And I'd give the world if she could sing_

_That song to me this day." The ship seemed to be getting closer to us and in my usual nervous manner I moved quickly to where my brother was._

"_There's a ship," I commented to him as I tugged on his sleeve, "Jacob, there's a ship headed this way."_

"_We're at sea, there's bound to be other ships," he soothed before returning to his work... a feeling of foreboding was quickly swelling up in my stomach. "Isa, relax."_

_With a determined look I shook my head before dashing towards the helm where the captain was stood with his helmsman. "Captain McIntosh," I squeaked at him to catch his attention, recoiling as he turned to me with a stern look._

"_What is it girl?" he snapped as I'd interrupted his conversation._

"_There's a ship," I replied quietly as I glanced towards the silhouette which was obviously getting bigger as it got closer. "Jacob says there's bound to be others, but I have a really bad feeling about this one."_

"_A feeling you say?" he challenged me as I looked up at him with wide eyes._

"_Yes sir, a feeling," I nodded, more confident this time, "Swelling in my stomach, something's wrong, sir." The man nodded before glancing at his helmsman._

"_My spyglass," he ordered before accepting it off of him and looking to where I'd pointed... there was a moment's pause before he cursed aloud. "Pirates." His helmsman looked shocked. "Good work girl, I knew the superstitions about having a woman on board were false."_

"_Sir," I nodded with a smile before I rushed off as he started bellowing orders as the pirates finally got in firing range._

_The next minute there was chaos... I lost my brother in rush of terror and the last thing I remember before everything went black was someone grabbing my around my waist and a blinding pain in the back of my head._

_I woke up a while later to the smell of burning and the cheers of a rowdy pirate crew, with a moan of pain I pushed myself up from where I lay on the deck. In a moment of panic I threw myself towards the rail and let out a cry of grief at the sight of the burning Cardiff Rose. "Jacob," I gasped in horror until a hand clamped down on my shoulder making me look up at a young pirate with dread locks and a bandana._

"_Are you okay child?" he asked me in a slightly slurred tone as I looked up at him half horrified half in awe._

"_Of course I'm not okay!" I snapped suddenly, "You... you attacked my ship, you killed my brother!"_

"_Ah, you see we've had a long going war with Captain McIntosh and we didn't think they'd have children on board." He told me, "How old are you lass?"_

"_Nine," I replied suddenly quiet as I glanced nervously at his crew, "You kidnapped me?"_

"_I saved you," he countered, "One o' me crew were gonna kill you with the rest... we couldn't have that now could we?"_

"_What now?" I asked sadly with another look over my shoulder._

"_I can drop you off at port," he replied making me frown, "You don't want that?"_

"_I have nowhere to go," I replied, "My brother's all I had left... we were living on the Cardiff Rose. I was working in the Galley with their cook... Jacob was teaching me how to be a sailor."_

"_You want to stay aboard a Pirate ship?" he asked tentatively making me look up at him in hope before sending another nervous look at his crew. "I'll make sure they do you no harm, child. So what say you?" I smiled slightly and nodded, tears still in my eyes from the loss of my brother, "Then welcome aboard the Black Pearl, lass."_

"_It's Isabelle Connolly," I corrected making him give me a surprised look, "Isa."_

"_Well Isa, my names Captain Jack Sparrow..." he bowed slightly as he offered me his hand, "Call me Jack."_

"_Nice to meet you Jack," I smiled at him once more as he placed a kiss on the back of my hand._


	2. 01  Saving Lives and running for ours

_*****TEN YEARS LATER*****_

I lay back across the rigging of the fishing dory, The Jolly Mon, Jack had stolen... sorry borrowed... from Anna Maria, as he busied himself with bailing water out of the bottom with his tankard. My/Jack's hat, was covering my eyes from the blare of the sun as I dozed peacefully, blissfully 'unaware' of the boat sinking beneath us.

"You could help," Jack commented irritably up at me making me smirk down at the 28 year old Captain as I tilted the hat so I could see him.

"I could," I nodded, "But it doesn't mean I will."

"You're so..." he grumbled as he demonstrated throttling the air making me chuckle slightly.

"Learnt from the best, love," I replied simply before the sight of the skeletal remains of four pirates, still clad in their buccaneer rags, hanging from gallows caught my eye. Below them hung a sign; 'Pirates – Ye be warned'.

"Jack, are we safe here?" I asked curiously as I sat up, pushing the hat back so I could see properly.

"Course we are love," he replied before following my gaze and raised his tankard in salute to our fallen brethren. "I'll keep you safe Isa."

"You'd better," I muttered before smiling down at him, "You can start by making sure we don't drown."

"Yes miss, of course miss," he replied sarcastically, but did just that and started bailing the water again. "Keep an eye out for a ship, savvy?"

"Yes Captain," I replied teasingly as we pulled around the promontory, to see the whole of Port Royal laid out before us.

My eyes immediately landed on a huge dreadnought, HMS Dauntless, which dominated the bay before my gaze shifted to what we were looking for. The HMS Interceptor; a small sleek vessel with rail guns and a mortar in the middle of the main deck, it was tied up at the Navy landing, at the base of the cliffs before the Fort.

"What do you think of that one?" I asked as I nodded towards her, "She looks fast."

"You still have that good eye, I see," Jack nodded in agreement before he guided the dory into the docks before he hopped off to catch the line I tossed to him.

"If you're out rolling scuppers in this tub, you're either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid," the Harbourmaster commented to us as Jack pulled me up on to the docks with him, his arm latching around my shoulders as usual.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide," Jack smirked at the man before he guided me down the dock, only to stop as the Harbourmaster stepped in front of him.

"It's a shilling for the dock space," the man told us, "And you're going to have to give me your names."

"Hows about we give you three shillings, and we forget the names?" I suggested simply as I smirked up at the man, making his gaze move to me, and drop straight to my cleavage. I offered him three shillings in my free hand which he accepted easily.

"Welcome to Port Royal, Mr and Mrs Smith," he smiled making Jack salute lazily before we walked off, my hand darting out quickly as we passed his stand where he kept his nicely heavy coin purse. With a small smirk up at Jack, I strapped it on to my belt taking his hat off and placing it on his own head before I leant my head on his shoulder.

"It's quiet here," I commented a few moments later as we walked leisurely down the docks towards the secure Navy ships.

"You like the quiet?" he asked curiously as he saw my far away gaze towards the small town where the folk walked around minding their own business.

"Sometimes," I shrugged honestly before glancing up at him, "I wouldn't cope for long though, I think I'd go crazy being stuck on dry land without the sea air blowing through my hair." He frowned slightly, "And of course without you by my side keeping my life full of adventure." His frown turned into a smug smirk making me roll my eyes and settle against him again.

"This dock is off-limits to civilians," a voice suddenly snapped making me look up at two Navy sailors on sentry duty, one was quite chubby while the other looked skittish, which is what I shall call them.

"Sorry, we didn't know," Jack smiled charmingly as he tightened his grip around my shoulders. I took this as a hint and smiled before glancing up at the fort.

"There's some sort of a to-do up at the fort, eh?" I asked smoothly, "You two... weren't invited?"

"No," the chubby one replied, "someone has to make sure this dock stays off-limits to civilians."

"This must be some important boat," Jack commented.

"Ship," Skittish corrected making me glance at Jack.

"Ship," I corrected him teasingly making him chuckle and nod in acceptance.

"Captain Norrington has made it his flagship," Chubby informed us, "He'll use it to hunt down the last dregs of piracy on the Spanish Lake."

"Captains don't have Flagships," I commented, "So... why's he got one?"

"Commodore," Skittish hissed at Chubby.

"Right, Commodore Norrington," Chubby nodded as he realised his mistake.

"That's a fine goal, I'm sure," Jack carried on the conversation, "But it seems to me, a ship like that..." he gestured to the Dauntless, "makes this one here just a wee superfluous."

"Oh, the Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough," Skittish nodded, "but there's no ship that can match the Interceptor for speed."

"That so?" I asked in shock, "I've heard of one, supposed to be fast, nigh uncatchable... The Black Pearl."

Chubby scoffed at my words and my gaze immediately snapped to him, "There's no real ship as can match the Interceptor," he corrected his friend's statement.

"The Black Pearl is a real ship," Skittish countered making me smirk, and pull Jack along with me as the two started arguing over it.

"That was well done, once again," Jack complimented making me smile up at him as he helped me across the gangplank and on to the deck of the Interceptor where the both of us moved to the Helm. Jack stood there, his hands practically caressing the wheel as I casually examined the mechanism... ten years had taught me practically everything I needed to know.

"You two!" Skittish suddenly yelled at us as he and Chubby came running towards us. "Get away from there! You don't have permission to be aboard there!"

"I'm sorry, it's just such a pretty boat... ship," Jack apologised as I joined his side once more, his arm draping across my shoulders again.

"What're your names?" Chubby demanded suddenly.

"Smith," Jack replied. "Smithy if you like. This is my dearly beloved."

"What's your business in Port Royal, Mr and Mrs Smith?" Skittish asked us, in what was supposed to be an authoritive voice.

"And no lies!" Chubby snapped as I opened my mouth to do just that.

"None?" I asked with a slight whine, "Well, okay. You've rumbled us." Jack glanced at me in surprise, probably wondering if I knew what I was doing. "I confess: We intend to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a buccaneer crew in Tortuga, and go out on the account to do a little honest pirating."

"I said no lies," Chubby snapped making Jack relax slightly.

"I think she's telling the truth," Skittish countered as I smiled mischievously.

"She's not telling the truth," Chubby argued.

"She might be," Skittish argued back.

"Very well done," Jack whispered in my ear making me smile up at him.

"If she were telling the truth she wouldn't have told us," Chubby explained.

"Unless of course I knew you wouldn't believe the truth if I told it to you," I countered for them making them give me a confused look as they considered my suggestion.

"Well..." Chubby started but there was a sudden shout from the battlements of the Fort and a splash as a woman landed in the water below making me move forward to the side of the ship quickly.

"Aren't you going to save her?" I demanded from the Navy men making them swap looks.

"I can't swim," Chubby replied, making Skittish nod in agreement. With a slight whine I turned to Jack who rolled his eyes.

"Sailors," he grumbled before putting his hat on my head and handing me his affects, "Don't lose these."

"Be careful," I told him quietly making him give me one last look before he dove over the side of the ship and into the water, swimming to save her. I ran down to the docks, as I saw him swimming back to us, her under his arm as he towed her along with him and once they reached the dock, the two sailors pulled the woman up as I helped Jack.

"You okay?" I asked him quietly as he caught his breath, my hand stroking his whiskered cheek.

"Course I am," he grinned tiredly making me smile back sweetly.

"Not breathing!" Skittish suddenly announced about the woman making me turn with my dagger in hand and slit down her corset before tossing it to one of them. The woman remained still for a moment before letting out a gasp and choking up a load of water.

"I never would have thought of that," Skittish commented as Jack knelt next to me, over her.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore," he commented back, earning an elbow in the gut from me, he let out a groan as I put my dagger back in my boot, only to notice a glinting gold medallion around the woman's neck. It looked Aztec... like the gold of Cortez that Jack had been mutinied upon for all those years ago.

"Where did you get this?" Jack asked her as he caught it in his hand.

Before the woman could answer however, a blade of a sword was suddenly at Jack's throat and I was pulled to my feet by my hair making me yelp slightly in pain. "On your feet," the man holding the sword to Jack ordered making him get to his feet slowly, he turned to glance at me, frowning as he saw that I was being held back by two men, one holding my arm while the other held my hair with a pistol to my temple.

"Elizabeth! Are you all right?" A man asked as he ran towards the scene with more Navy men.

"Yes, yes I'm fine," she replied, "Commodore; do you really intent to kill my rescuer and his wife?"

The Commodore glanced at Jack who nodded slightly before glancing at me; the Commodore followed his gaze and nodded to his men who released me as the man's sword was sheathed. I stepped forwards and stopped next to Jack, my hand moving to his arm as I smiled thankfully to the woman.

"I believe thanks are in order," the Commodore commented as he held his hand out to Jack, who took it tentatively. I watched with a frown as his arm was pulled closer before his sleeve was shoved up, revealing the branded 'P' on his wrist from Cutler Beckett. "Had a brush-up with the East India Trading Company, did you... pirate?"

Half a dozen pistols were aimed at Jack and me once more as the Commodore turned to me, frowning in thought before he took hold of my hair and pulled my head to the side, taking in the sight of my brand on the side of my neck, just below my jaw and just above my tattoo of a Shamrock.

"Ah Miss Connolly I believe aka the Irish Pearl," he commented making me glare, "Such a sad story, even sadder that you chose to remain with the man who killed what was left of your family." I glared harshly before sending a look to Jack; he looked upset again... just like he always did when Jacob was brought up. "So that makes you Jack Sparrow..." he'd turned to Jack.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," we corrected together.

"If you please," Jack finished with a small smirk.

"I don't see your ship... Captain," the Commodore informed us as he looked out at the bay.

"She said they'd come to commandeer one," Chubby suddenly announced making me turn to glare at him.

"I told you she was telling the truth," Skittish smirked before turning to the Commodore; he was holding Jack's affects that I'd dropped when I'd been pulled up by my hair. "These are his, sir."

The Commodore took them and made note, "Extra powder, but no additional shot," he commented to Jack who shrugged. I frowned as he took the sword out of the sheath, "and I half expected it to be made of wood."

He gestured to me and my belt was unclipped by one of the sailors before being handed to him, he took note of my lack of pistol before taking the compass making me glare, "It does not bear true," he commented as I sneered at him, he smirked. "Taking stock; between you you've got a pistol with only one shot, a compass that doesn't point north... and no ship. You are without a doubt the worst pirates I have ever heard of."

"Ah, but you have heard of us," Jack smirked making me grin at him only to frown when a sailor returned with shackles, approaching the two of us and cuffing us.

"Commodore, I must protest," that Elizabeth woman suddenly stepped forward, "Pirates or not, that man saved my life."

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness," the Commodore replied.

"But it seems enough to condemn him," I grumbled irritably.

"Indeed," was my reply, once we were safely chained, the men around us stowed their weapons and I took a quick step to Jack, pulling us both so we were facing the sailors. As I did so he had looped his chain around Elizabeth's neck and held her to his chest as a hostage/ bargaining chip.

"Commodore," I smirked over Jack's shoulder, "Jack's pistol and our belts please... and don't forget my compass." The man hesitated and I smirked once more in warning, "Commodore!"

I watched as Skittish handed them over and the Commodore handed them to Jack, who handed me mine. "Elizabeth, it is Elizabeth?" Jack asked her as I secured my things.

"It's Miss Swann," she snapped at him.

"Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind," Jack smirked and she turned to secure his belt, "Easy on the good dahlin'."

"You are despicable," she sneered at him making me smirk.

"I saved your life, now you've saved ours," he shrugged at her, "We're square." Once she was done he turned her again and backed up, pushing me backwards as he did. "Gentlemen... m'lady... you will always remember this day as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow and the infamous Isabelle Connolly."

With that he pushed Elizabeth forwards to the men and grabbed a chain making me wrap my arms around his neck and kick at the counterweight. We were lifted up to the middle of the gantry where Jack grabbed a different rope and swung us out, out, out, away and around from the gantry. After a few more stunts that could only possibly be pulled off by Jack, we landed safely on the dock a few boats over and broke into a run together into the town.


	3. 02 That blacksmith looks familiar

I could hear the armed search party as we dodged away from them, keeping out of sight in the town as we searched ourselves, for a way of getting rid of the chains. Hearing the search party behind us I grabbed a hold of Jack and pulled him into a doorway before we slipped inside the building, happily finding ourselves in a blacksmiths. "This could work," I smiled cheerfully as I headed over to the tool bench, ignoring the passed out blacksmith near the fire.

As I searched through the tools, not really finding anything that would serve my purpose without injury I turned to Jack whose manacle was glowing a hot red as he hit it with a sledge. One of the links shattered and I watched him dunk his hands in a bucket of water... blisters appearing on his wrists. "Yeah I'd rather not," I muttered to him with a frown before I caught sight of the cogs and wheels above head and the donkey used to move them. "That however..."

With a glance at Jack I moved to the donkey and poked it with the hot poker making it squeal and start around its paddock... the cogs above head started to move and I hopped up onto the fence, wrapping my chain around one of the cogs and hoping it would work. As the cogs joined up, my chain snapped and I dropped to my feet, my arms free of each other as I grinned slightly. "You couldn't have come up with that a bit sooner?" Jack grumbled at me as I walked over to him, taking his wrists in my hands gently, "This hurts, love."

"You could have waited until I came up with a plan," I told him simply before pressing a kiss to each of his saw wrists making him smirk slightly. However, with the sound of the latch on the door, Jack pulled me down behind some barrels for cover.

"Right where I left you," a deep voice commented as he soothed the donkey... he must have been talking about the fat man. With the sound of footsteps I waited quietly, "Not where I left you."

Suddenly aware of the empty space beside me I rolled my eyes and stepped out of my hiding space to see that Jack had a really good looking man at sword point."You're the ones they're hunting," the man commented as his gaze moved from Jack to me. "The Pirates."

I nodded as I stepped forward, a frown in place as I tried to figure out why he looked so familiar, "He looks familiar," I commented to Jack.

"That's true," he nodded, "Have we threatened you before?"

"I've made a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates," the man replied as I bit at my lip, my gaze dragging up and down him with barely any decorum.

"Ah, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record," Jack smirked before frowning when he noticed the look I was giving the man, "So if you'll excuse us..." He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the door, only for a sword to appear in front of us. I smirked slightly at this turn of events and I placed a hand on Jack's arm before whispering to him.

"Do you want to handle this one or shall I?" I asked him quietly making him smirk and give me a look that blatantly meant 'I've got it'.

"Do you think this is wise, boy?" Jack asked him, "Crossing blades with a pirate?"

"You threatened Miss Swann," the man replied.

"Only a little," I countered as I stepped between the men, my body awfully close to his. His response was disappointing, he took a step away from me before taking his sword fighting stance. "Have it your way." I frowned at him before moving away from them so that Jack could attack.

I watched in slight boredom as the two men fought it out, and Jack nodded for me to follow him as he made a break for the door only for the other man to lock it with his blade. I sighed and turned to him, "That's a good trick," I commented to him, "Only... you're once again between us and our way out and this time you have no weapon."

With an apprehensive look in our direction he made a grab for a new sword making me frown and take a seat again as the fight commenced once more. I made a point of examining my nails, only looking up finally when I heard the familiar sound of a gun being cocked.

Jack was facing off with the man, pistol aimed directly between his eyes, "You cheated," the man accused.

"Pirate," Jack smirked making me smirk too before hopping off of the bench I was sat on and heading over.

"We done?" I asked them simply, "Good, now we'll be off." With that Jack and I took a step towards the door and the man side stepped so he was in our way again.

"Move away," Jack warned him.

"No," the man defiantly stayed where he was.

"Move!" Jack snapped.

"No," was the reply, "I cannot just step aside and let you escape."

I frowned and looked between the two, watching Jack hesitate to take the shot making me turn to the man, "This shot is not meant for you," I told the man simply as Jack's finger caressed the trigger. The man gave us a shocked look as I locked my gaze with his, but suddenly there was a sound of a bottle smashing and Jack slumped to the floor as someone caught me by my hair, once again.

"Damn hair," I snarled as the door smashed open and the Navy charged in, led by the Commodore who was grinning at me.

"Excellent work, Mister Brown," he commented, "You've aided in the capture of two very dangerous fugitives."

"Just doing my civic duty," the man holding my hair commented drunkenly.

"Yeah, by sleeping through all the excitement," I snarled at him, "If it wasn't for pretty boy over there we'd be long gone and you'd be none the wiser."

Mr Brown glared at me as the 'pretty boy' gave me a shocked look... I was once again chained up and the Commodore looked between me and an unconscious Jack. "I believe you will always remember this day as the day Captain Jack Sparrow and the infamous Isabelle Connolly, almost escaped."

"Oh hardy har har." I grumble at him as I was shoved out of the blacksmiths with a final glance over my shoulder at the young man who'd stopped us escaping, he was watching me with a look full of curiosity.


	4. 03 Nautical Term

"Swing low, sweet chariot

Coming forth to carry me home

Swing low, sweet chariot

Coming forth to carry me home," I sang softly as I lay on my back in the hay on the cell floor. I was doing my best to ignore the other prisoners trying to coax a dog over to them, because it had the key around its neck.

"I looked over Jordan and what did I see

Coming forth to carry me home

A band of angels coming after me

Coming forth to carry me home

Swing low, sweet chariot

Coming forth to carry me home

Swing low sweet chariot

Coming forth to carry me ho..." I snapped up suddenly at the sound of very familiar cannon fire... I was on my feet in a flash and at the window, my gaze landing on the Black Pearl as a smirk crossed my face. "Jack, it's the Pearl."

"The Black Pearl?" A prisoner asked in fear, "I've heard stories... she's been praying on ships and settlements for near ten years... and never leaves any survivors."

"If there're no survivors, where do the stories come from?" Jack sneered at him as he put a hand on my shoulder and looked out of the window with me.

"You think Bootstrap's still with them?" I asked him quietly making him frown slightly and shrug. "I miss him Jack."

"Yeah," he nodded; he understood that Bootstrap was like a dad to me when we were on the Pearl with him. Before the crew mutinied and left Jack on that Island... leaving me with him because they thought it would hurt him more than anything, knowing there was no hope for me.

I watched quietly as the pirates from the ship, our old ship and our old crew, induced panic though out the port. They blew up buildings, killed and pillaged as they ran through the town. It wasn't too long until cannon came flying our way and as we ducked so we wouldn't get hurt, the wall of the cell next to us blew inwards. The only part of the wall in our cell which was missing was too small a gap for us to fit through.

"Praise be!" the prisoner in the cell next to us exclaimed before turning to us, "My sympathies my friends... you've no manner of luck at all."

"Uh huh," I muttered in irritation before I slid down the wall, frowning at the fort through the hole in the other cell.

"It's all right doggie," Jack was suddenly at the cell door, calling for the dog with the key, "C'mon, it's just us now. Just you and Jackie." I watched with a frown as the dog ignored him before I sighed and moved to the cell door with him.

"C'mere baby," I called to it, "Aww, where's the puppy, c'mere sweetheart." I sent Jack a smirk as the dog slowly crawled from under the bench as I held my arm out to him cooing him towards us. The key was just out of reach when the dog stopped and turned to the door of the cell block, growling before he backed away with a whine.

"What's the matter boy?" Jack asked him, but the dog bolted through the bars and into the cell before heading out of the gap we couldn't fit through... he took the keys with him. As I pouted at the retreating dog the door of the block opened revealing two very familiar figures of Koehler and Twigg.

"This isn't the armoury!" Twigg grumbled as I stood up and glared at the two, Jack copying.

"Well, well... look what we have here, Twigg," Koehler smirked, "It's Captain Sparrow and little Miss Connolly."

"Huh," Twigg chuckled, "Last time I saw you two, you were all alone on that God-forsaken island, shrinking into the distance. I'd heard you'd gotten off, but I didn't believe it."

"Did you sprout little wings and fly away?" Koehler asked curiously.

"Your fortunes aren't improved much," Twigg smirked as he dragged his gaze up and down me, "But you did grow up, girly, didn't you?" I snarled dangerously making the two of them laugh, Jack stepped forwards.

"Worry about your own fortunes," he snarled at the two of them, "The lowest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers... and mutineers."

Apparently they didn't like hearing that and both of them sneered as Koehler lashed out, grabbing for Jack's throat through the bars. Jack's hand darted out to catch his wrist and I gasped at the sight... the moonlight showed them for what they really were... Koehler's hand and wrist were skeletal. "You are cursed," I muttered in slight awe as Koehler shoved Jack away from him... once his hand left the moonlight it returned to normal.

"The stories are true," Jack commented in realisation.

"You know nothing of hell," Koehler sneered at us before they left, my gaze following them as a spark of mischief and amusement glinted in my eyes.

"Guess we need to thank Barbossa next time we see him," I smirked as I glanced at Jack making him smile slightly and shake his head at my joke.

The next morning I woke up to the sounds of Jack straining to budge one of the bars in the cell door making me smirk in amusement as I watched him. However, at the sound of the door latch he darted back and lay across the cell floor next to me, his hat over his face looking relaxed and unconcerned. I lazily brought my gaze up to our visitor as they stopped at our door.

"Can we help you?" I asked the guy Jack had fought with the day before.

"Are you familiar with that ship?" he asked, "the Black Pearl?"

"Somewhat," I nodded.

"We've heard of it," Jack added.

"Where does it make berth?" the guy asked making me chuckle before I pushed myself to my feet and walked over to him, leaning my arms through the bars as I leant in front of him.

"Surely you've heard the stories?" I asked him teasingly, "The Black Pearl sails from the dreaded Isla de Muerta... an island that cannot be found – except by those who already know where it is."

"The ship's real enough," the man sighed, "So its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

"Why ask us?" Jack asked him from his seated position on the floor.

"Because your pirates," was the reply.

"Good observation," I smirked, "And you'd like to turn pirate yourself?"

"Never!" he snapped immediately making me chuckle, "They took Miss Swann."

"That'd be the one we saved yesterday?" I questioned before glancing at Jack who nodded as he stood up.

"So it is that you've found a girl," he smirked at the guy, "Well, if you're intending to brave all and hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone. I see no profit in it for us."

The guy slammed his fist into one of the bars in frustration as I watched him in amusement, "I can get you out of here," he suddenly announced making me smirk and arch an eyebrow.

"The key's run off," I informed him simply making him turn his gaze to me.

"I helped build these cells," he told me more than Jack, "These are half barrel hinges, with the right leverage and the proper application of strength the door will lift free." I watched I frowned at how familiar he seemed, just like when we first met him.

"Your name is Turner?" Jack suddenly asked and it clicked... he was the splitting image of Bootstrap.

"Yes," the guy replied with a confused look, "Will Turner." A smile flickered across my lips, but Jack was grinning widely.

"Will Turner," I commented, "Short for William I gather?" He nodded, "Second generation... same name as your dad?" He nodded again even more confused.

"I'll tell you what Mr Turner," Jack told him, "I've changed my mind, you spring us from this cell, and on pain of death, we'll get you to the Black Pearl." He held a hand out through the bars, "Do we have an accord?"

Will gave us a suspicious look but seemed to decide he was getting what he wanted so it didn't matter, "Agreed," he accepted with a shake of the hand.

"Nice," I smiled, "Now get us out of here."

I watched as he looked around and decided on a chair before he used that as his fulcrum and levered a bench under the cell bars, pulling it up and out of the hinges. The door crashed down loudly and I smiled widely as I stepped out of the cell. "Someone will have heard that," Will informed us, as Jack collected our things, handing me my belt and dagger. "We need to go."

Jack checked his one shot as we made our way out making me smile as he led the way, "Why does he bother with that?" Will asked me curiously.

"His business Will," I replied simply before glancing at Jack who I knew was listening. "As for your business, one question or there's no point in going." He turned to me. "This girl... what does she mean to you? How far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her," he replied with no hesitation making me smile and nod.

"Then let's go," I told him before I jogged to catch up to Jack.

Our dory was still in the docks, with four inches of water in the bottom but still it would do for now. "Ah, now there's a lovely sight," Jack smiled widely at it as he hopped in, holding his hand out to me to help me in beside him, which I accepted.

"I knew the Harbourmaster wouldn't report her," I commented to him, "Honest men are slaves to their conscience, and there's no predicting them. But you can always trust a dishonest man to stay that way..." my gaze landed on Will who was still on the dock, staring at the dory in dismay, "... are you coming or what?"

"I haven't set foot off dry land since I was twelve," he replied, "When the ship I was on exploded. It's been a sound policy."

"Yeah well no worries," I shrugged.

"She's far more likely to rot out from under us that she is to explode," Jack agreed with me making Will finally step onto the boat... I smiled and hoisted the one sail as Jack used the rudder to steer. "Besides we are about to better our prospects considerably."

"We're going to steal a ship?" Will asked us as we made our way to the HMS Dauntless which was looming in the harbour. "That ship?"

"Commandeer," I corrected, "We're going to commandeer a ship."

"Nautical term," Jack informed him simply.

"It's against the law," Will told us aghast.

"So is breaking people out of jail." I shrugged, "Face it William. You may say you'll never be a pirate, but you're off to a rip-roaring start." I smiled innocently yet mischievously, "My advice would be to smile and enjoy it."

"And my advice would be to listen to her," Jack added, "She's a right pain if you don't."

It was a few minutes until we were right up against the Dauntless and Will was holding us along side by a stray rope. "This is either madness or brilliance," he commented.

"Remarkable how often those two traits coincide," Jack smirked widely as I chuckled in agreement before I grabbed on to the rope Will was holding and tied it to the side of the dory.

"Let's get going shall we?" I suggested before I grabbed a hold of the rigging of the Dauntless and took the lead onto the massive ship.

I landed stealthily on deck to see the crew seemed to be playing dice, and I could see Chubby and Skittish with them as Jack and Will joined me... loudly. "Everybody stay calm! We're taking over the ship," Jack informed them all as he held his pistol and sword; I gripped my sword and unsheathed it threateningly.

"Aye! Avast!" Will sort of yelled making me mentally face palm as Jack shook his head irritably. I watched the sailors give us a dumbfound look before they burst out laughing until they realised we weren't joking.

"You're serious about this?" the guy who'd shackled us the day before asked as he stepped forwards. He was right in front of me so I whipped my sword up so the blade point was at his throat.

"Deadly," I replied smoothly as he gulped.

"You understand this ship cannot be crewed by only two men and a woman?" he commented, "You'll never make it out of the bay."

"We'll see about that," Jack smirked, "Or have you forgotten, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

There were more scoffs as some of the crew stepped forwards, my gaze levelled on the man at the end of my sword who held a hand out to them to make them stop. "I'll not see any of my men killed or wounded in this foolish enterprise," he commented.

"Fine by us," I replied, "We were kind enough to bring you a boat, so you can all get back ashore safe, sound and dry."

"Agreed," he nodded curtly, "You have the momentary advantage. But I will see you smile from the yard arm."

"Not likely," I smirked at him before glancing at Jack who nodded.

"Will, short up the anchor, we've got ourselves a ship!" He commented as the Navy men got into the dory and sort of bobbed away.

"I'll disable the rudder chain, shall I?" I asked Jack quietly, he nodded simply as he kept an eye out for the Interceptor who should be soon coming after us.

Once we were out in open sea, just to prove the Navy guy wrong and that we could get out of bay, I turned to see the Interceptor gaining on us. I smirked slightly before I moved to Jack who was stood relaxed at the helm. "They're coming!" Will yelled, in shock making me realise we hadn't told him the plan seeing as we hadn't even discussed it between the two of us.

"Yeah," I nodded to him, "That's the idea. The Interceptor is a much nicer boat... we'd prefer to have that one." He gawped at us in shock as we moved quickly... They came along side and Jack and Will dove off the side of the Dauntless to climb up onto the Interceptor making me roll my eyes and swing across on a loose rope, landing stealthy on the deck of the Interceptor.

"Search every cabin!" I heard the Commodore yell from the Dauntless as I walked silently up behind the sentry watching the Interceptor.

"Can you swim?" I asked him quietly making him tense as he felt my dagger at his back. "Can... you... swim?"

"Of course ma'am," he replied, "Like a fish. I grew up with summers living in Dover with my uncle..."

"All I needed was a yes," I told him before shoving him so he tossed overboard, just as Jack and Will pulled them on deck. With a few swipes of my sword, I cut the ropes that were tying the ships together; Will cranked the capstan bars, raising the fore sale and Jack moved to the helm to steer us away from the Dauntless.

"Sailors! Back to the Interceptor!" I heard the Commodore yell but we were already too far away.

"Thank you Commodore, for getting our ship ready to make way!" Jack called to him happily, "We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves!" I made my way to the Stern and waved happily back at the Dauntless as we made our way towards the horizon, sailing into the sunset.


	5. 04 Bootstrap and Tortuga

The next morning, I emerged onto the Deck from the Captain's quarters to see Will and Jack already there. Jack was steering the ship and Will was sharpening his sword with a whetstone. "You know, for a man who's made an industry of avoiding boats, you're a quick learner," I commented to Will as I passed him, hopping up on to the rail as I watched him.

"I worked passage from England as a cabin boy," he replied, "After my mother passed, I came out here... looking for my father."

"Is that so?" Jack asked, unconcerned as I looked at my boots deciding whether I should clean them or not.

"My father, William Turner?" Will questioned, neither of us answered. "I'm not a simpleton. At the jail – it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. But now..." he glanced at each of us, "You knew my father."

I swapped a look with Jack and he nodded making me sigh, "We knew him," I replied finally, "Probably the only ones that knew him as William Turner. Mostly everyone just called him Bill, or 'Bootstrap' Bill."

"Bootstrap?" Will asked in shock.

"Good man," I smiled fondly, "Looked after me a lot when I was younger. And he was a good pirate... a clever one. I never met anyone with as clever a mind and hands as him. When you were puzzling out that cell door, it was like seeing him again."

"That's not true!" Will suddenly snarled making me look up at him with a sad look.

"You look just like him," I told him gently.

"It's not true that my father was a pirate!" Will snapped, "He was a merchant marine! He was a respectable man who obeyed the law and followed the rules..."

"You think your father's the only man who ever lived the Glasgow life, telling folk one thing, and then going off to do another?" I laughed at him, "There's quite a few who come here, hoping to amass enough swag to ease the burdens of respectable life. And they're all 'merchant marines'."

"My father did not think of my mother – his family... as a burden," Will was fuming at this point.

"Because he could always go pirating," I countered.

"My father was not a pirate!" he yelled at me, standing up making me glare at him harshly, he had his sword out, pointing it at me and I could see Jack glaring at his back. No one threatened me without Jack having a say about it.

"Put it away Will," I told him gently as I shook my head at Jack, "It's not worth getting beat again."

"Jack didn't beat me, he ignored the rules of engagement," Will sneered, "In a fair fight I'd kill him."

"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair," Jack finally had a say, and with that he kicked the lever on a wrench and the sail boom whipped around, slamming Will in the chest as I grabbed the rail and ducked over the side so it wouldn't get me too. When I pulled myself back up, I glanced at Will who was dangling above the water before I headed to the helm to take over while Jack talked to him.

"As long as you're just hanging there, pay attention," Jack told him simply, "Must, should, do, don't, shall, shall not... those are just suggestions. There are only two absolute rules... and those are what Isa?"

"What a person can do, and what a person cannot do," I answered simply making him smile over his shoulder at me.

"For instance: You can accept that your father was a pirate and still a good man... or you can't," Jack carried on, "Now me, I can let you drown... but what I can't do dock this ship in Tortuga all on my onesy with Isa, Savvy?" He glanced at me and I kicked the lever on the wrench again making the boom swing back, dropping Will back on to deck in front of Jack who had hold of his sword.

"Now can you sail under the command of a pirate, or can you not?" Jack asked him as he offered him his sword back.

"Tortuga?" Will asked us.

"Tortuga," Jack nodded.

"Did we forget to mention that?" I asked with a small smirk as Jack moved to take the wheel off of me, only he trapped me between his arms letting me lean back against his chest, his chin resting on the top of my head.

"And one more thing," Jack called to Will who was back to sharpening his sword, "No one threatens my Isa and gets away with it. So if it happens again, I may have to kill you."

It was that night, well evening that we pulled up in Tortuga and I let out a breath of relief when I stepped onto the dock of the pirate port. "Feels like home," I smirked as Jack draped his arm around my shoulders.

"That it does," he agreed with me. Will looked shocked, yes; the port was dank and dirty. A place where the tides seemed to have swept together the scum of the Caribbean... pirates, privateers, prostitutes, thieves, and drunkards. With its cantered, rotten docks, weather beaten buildings and odd assortment of livestock running free, it was far less civilised than Port Royal but it was the only place where we could remain safe from the EIC and the British Navy.

"We need a crew," Jack informed Will, "We can manage the ship between islands, but the open sea, that's another matter..."

Scarlett suddenly appeared in front of Jack, slapping him as soon as she turned up and kissing my cheek before heading off making me chuckle. "Just do it quickly," Will commented, completely ignoring the woman.

"Don't worry," I chuckled, "We've already got our Quartermaster... there!"

I pulled Jack along with me as I led the way to the Faithful Bride, as we got there the door opened to reveal Giselle who slapped Jack and kissed my cheek like Scarlett had before heading off. Jack rubbed his cheek and scowled at me as I smirked before pulling him inside. Letting go of him I headed forwards towards the bar only this time I was the one that was confronted... and I didn't get a slap. The hand coming towards me curled into a fist and it struck me on the jaw making me stumble and groan. "Aww c'mon Anna Maria," I complained.

"You stole my boat!" she yelled at me, as she stood there with her waitressing tray, none of the tankards spilling a drop.

"I didn't..." I started only to receive another hit, a slap this time making me hiss and rub my cheek. "Have you seen Gibbs? We need to get a..." I sidestepped another hit. "Okay we borrowed the boat! Borrowed without permission."

Jack and Will had skirted around us and I glared at Jack's retreating back as I backed off from Anna Maria and put a table between us. She chased me around it, still holding the tray and still not spilling a drop as I kept the table between us. "My dory. My Jolly Mon. Where is it?" she demanded.

"Safe!" I replied loudly, "At Port Royal. With the Royal Navy."

"That boat is my livelihood!" she yelled at me.

"You'll get it back... or a better one," I soothed as I put my hands out in surrender.

"I will," she pointed at me threateningly.

"I promise Anna," I told her softly, my eyes widening innocently because I knew no one could resist it. A patron called for his food and drink on the other side of the bar and Anna Maria glared one more time before walking off making me sigh and head towards Jack only for her to turn and punch me in the jaw again making me stumble and groan once more.

"Isa, over here," Jack called as I walked towards him, rubbing my jaw, "Bartender knows Gibbs." I frowned and looked at the bartender who pointed out the back door making me nod and walk towards it only to stop and turn to Jack who had a smirk on his face.

Before he could do anything about it, my fist collided with his jaw and he dropped to the floor of the bar with a loud groan of pain as I turned and walked away from him, glare in place on my face. "Hey Isa!" the bartender called making me turn, he had a water bucket in his hand, offering it to me so I accepted it before heading out back with Will and a pouting Jack.

A drunken Joshamee Gibbs was lying in the mud sleeping with two pigs... he was wearing tattered Navy clothing. Glancing at the bucket in my hands I tossed it over him making him sit up in shock, spluttering and roaring; "Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!"

"Excuse me?" I demanded from him, still angry at Jack which meant I was angry at everyone.

"Mother's love Isa... Jack! You know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. It's bad luck!" Gibbs commented making me frown at him as Jack appeared at my side.

"Well, fortunately, I know how to counter it," he smirked, "The woman who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink, and the man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the woman who did the waking's best friend."

"Best friend?" I sneered at him making him wince slightly.

"Aye, that'll about do it," Gibbs agreed as Jack helped him to his feet, I dropped my bucket and turned to go in only to hear another splash and turn to see another bucket of water had covered Gibbs... this time from Will. "Blast it, I'm already awake!"

"I know," Will nodded, "That was for the smell." Gibbs glanced to me and I nodded simply making him shrug and nod too as I turned to go back inside.

A few minutes later I was sat with Jack and Gibbs at a table in the shadows, as Will stood a little away with his hand on his sword as he kept a look out. Anna Maria walked over with two tankards, one for Jack and one for Gibbs both took them to take a swig. "Just the one," I informed both of them and they paused before taking smaller sips.

"Now what's the nature of this venture of yours?" Gibbs asked Jack as I glanced sideways to Will who was apparently being somewhat attacked by a fat prostitute making me chuckle in amusement.

"Excuse me, I have a whelp to save," I commented before getting up and leaving them to it as I walked over.

He looked so terrified making me chuckle slightly before I slid between them, pushing the prostitute away. "Mine," I told her simply making her frown, ready for an argument about it.

"What makes you think he'd prefer you?" She snapped, "There is barely anything of you to have fun with."

"Exactly my point," I snarled at her, "I won't crush him." She glared about to slap me when I turned and planted my lips on Will's. I could feel him tense in shock as she let out a shrill shriek of protest making me smirk as I moved in closer to him, pressing myself against his chest as his hands finally came up to rest on my waist, holding me there as he started kissing me back.

When I heard her finally walk away I pulled slowly away from Will, glancing up at his shocked yet lust filled gaze making me smirk slightly and lick at my bottom lip, tasting the flavour of his lips once more before I winked and pulled away fully. "Ready to go?" Jack asked as he walked over, amusement glinting in his eyes as he'd seen everything that had happened. "Like you said, Gibbs is finding us our crew."

"Then lets head back," I smiled at him, "I'm getting tired." With a final smirk playful smirk to Will I turned and walked off, snarling at the fat prostitute who was still glaring at me... her glare darkening as she saw I was leaving with two men and not just the one she wanted.

"You're going to have more of these women hating you, than hating me," Jack commented as he draped his arm around my shoulders once more, Will walking next to us receiving glances from more prostitutes, seemingly embarrassed and nervous about them making me pull on his hand to make him walk closer to me.

"C'mon Jack, the only one I'm worried about is Anna Maria, she sure can pack a punch," I muttered once again rubbing my jaw. "And I'd like to know why she thinks it was me that stole it."

"Uhm, yeah," he muttered making me dig my elbow into his side, he let out a hiss. "So I told her you were maybe planning on borrowing it."

"You are an ass," I snarled at him as I shrugged his arm off of me, wrapping myself around Will instead who seemed uncomfortable but thankful that instead of him receiving lustful looks from the prostitutes I'd started receiving glares.


	6. 05 New Crew, and off we go

I was never really angry at Jack for long, so the next day we were okay again... even though I had a large painful bruise on my jaw. We headed off the Interceptor together, his arm around my shoulders once more as we walked to the dishevelled, motley and weather beaten group of about a dozen swabs standing in a ragged line-up. "Feast your eyes, Cap'n." Gibbs gestured, "All of 'em good sea faring men, faithful hands before the mast, everyone worth his salt... and crazy to boot."

I winced and walked along the line, leaving Jack where he was... some, where really big, some skinny, some with peg legs, one had one eye... and then there was... "Anna Maria," I greeted with a broad grin, back stepping another attempt at punching me. "Did I mention it was Jack who stole the Jolly Mon?"

She glared as he walked up to us, a frown in place on his face as he saw her, her hand shot out and she punched him making him stumble and me grin widely. "You stole my boat!" She snapped at him.

"Borrowed, borrowed without asking!" he defended, "With every intention to bring it back."

"But you didn't," she snapped.

"No... but you'll get a new boat, a better one," Jack informed her.

"That one," Will pointed to the Interceptor making my jaw drop.

"What one?" I asked him seriously.

"Yeah that one," Jack nodded to the Interceptor making me glare at him before turning to Anna Maria who looked about ready to punch me again.

"That one," I nodded in agreement making her nod in acceptance before I headed down the line to the extremely short man. "Oh hey! Marty! How've you been?"

"Okay," he shrugged as I knelt down to hug him.

"I missed you!" I informed him, "You're coming with us?" He nodded making me grin, "Awesome."

Jack pulled me back up and we walked to another man, Jack stopped in front of the stranger who had a large, colourful parrot on his shoulder. "Cotton here is mute, sir," Gibbs informed us, "Poor devil had his tongue cut out..." Cotton opened his mouth to show us and I winced, gagging slightly. "...so he went and trained this parrot to talk for him, nobody knows how. Nobody knows the parrot's name, neither, so we just call it 'Cotton's Parrot'."

I shrugged at Jack and he nodded, "Mr Cotton," he turned to the man, "Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true, in the face of danger, and almost certain death?"

"Wind in the sails!" the Parrot answered, "Wind in the sails!"

"Mostly that seems to mean yes," Gibbs translated making Cotton nod and I smiled at the old man before glancing at Jack.

"I like him," I commented making Jack roll his eyes.

"And the rest?" he asked me making me turn to the others.

"Eh, not all," I shrugged, "I think I know how to get rid of the wimps what do you reckon?"

"Go ahead and try," he shrugged making me grin.

"And the rest of you," I turned to them again, "Danger and near certain death." I smirked and walked up and down the line, "We are to sail to Isla de Muerta, to rescue the daughter of Governor Swann. An equal share of the reward shall be..." A few of the potentials backed off and ran away making me chuckle. A half dozen were left including Cotton and Parrot, Anna Maria and Marty.

"Shut up before you lose them all!" Will snapped at me.

"These are the ones worth having," I countered, "Don't want a crew that's gonna back down in the fight and get someone else killed."

"We're gonna need these," Jack commented as he looked up at the sky.

He was right, there was a storm brewing and a few days later we were sailing through it. The ship rocked and dropped into the valleys of huge swells, climbing up the other side as the crew scurried about their tasks pulling lines and trimming sails. Me, I wasn't allowed to move from Jack's side as he was afraid I might fall overboard if I wasn't latched on to him... not that I minded, I hated doing work in this weather.

"That fool will have us lose the canvas and the masts besides!" I heard Gibbs comment as we stood at the bow, looking out at the sea in front of us as I kept an eye on the compass, a smirk in place on my face. "We'd best drop canvas sir!" Gibbs was suddenly next to us.

"She can hold out a bit longer," Jack told him as the wind picked up; a broad grin crossed his face as I leant back into his chest, my smirk widening.

"What's in your head to put you both in such fine moods?" Gibbs asked us curiously.

"We're catching up," I replied simply as I gave the compass one more glance and looked back out at the sea, I was enjoying myself, and I knew Jack was too.

Once the storm settled I handed the compass off to Jack so I could go dry off and when I returned I saw that he was giving instructions to Anna Maria who looked annoyed. Jack was never very good with the compass... he never really knew what he wanted. "Three points Starboard." He ordered her, making her do just that until I walked up and took it from him, it pointed port.

"Ignore him, six points port," I countered and Jack looked over my shoulder with a frown. "The compass likes me more than it likes you." With that I moved off and walked towards Will who was talking to Gibbs.

"So... what's the story on the pistol?" Will asked curiously as I arrived making Gibbs turn to me in question, I nodded for him to answer as I kept an eye on the compass every now and again and hopped onto the railing to listen... even though I knew.

"I'll tell you." Gibbs smiled, "Now Jack Sparrow has an honest streak in him, and that's where the whole problem starts." I smiled, he was completely right, "This was when he was Captain of the Black Pearl..."

"What?" Will asked in shock, "You two never told me that." I shrugged non-committed.

"Ah, he's learned then," Gibbs smiled, "Plays things more close to the vest," I nodded, "See, Jack was a cartographer, back in Old England. Somehow he came by the money to commission the Pearl. Hired him a crew, and promised each man an equal share." He glanced at me, "Not ten days out, they come across a burning ship and Isabelle here... Jack saved her when his pirate crew were going to kill her... been close ever since." I smiled slightly... he'd lied but the most part was true. "Forty days out, and the First Mate says, everything's an equal share, that should mean the location of the island too. So Jack gives up the bearings." I frowned at the memory, "That night there was a mutiny."

"Jack gave himself up for the sake of his loyal crewmen, and for young Isabelle," Gibbs carried on as a tear trickled down my cheek. "He was marooned on an island, left there to die. And to punish him further, they sent Isabelle with him..."

"How did you get off the island?" Will asked curiously turning to me, I looked at my boots.

"We didn't," Jack suddenly answered making the other two men jump as I looked up at Jack who smiled sadly at me, "Our bodies are still there, rotting away."

"We're ghosts," I confirmed as I locked gazes with Jack... Will and Gibbs looked unsure whether to believe us or not until we cracked and started laughing.

"How did you get off that island?" Gibbs asked.

"Jack waded into the water and stood there for three days," I replied, talking a load of crap. "He waited until all manner of sea critters were used to him... then he roped a load of sea turtles to make a raft and we drifted to a populated island."

"Roped a load of sea turtles?" Will asked disbelieving, "What did he use for rope?"

"Human hair," Jack replied, "From my back!" I pulled a face.

"We used strips of bark and palm leaves," I replied, "That's what I'd been doing while he was in the water." Will nodded, he looked like he believed us and Jack held a hand to me to make me walk off with him.

"Wait... what about the pistol?" Will called, making us turn back.

"The pistol," Jack smirked, "When a pirate's marooned, Will. He's given a pistol with a single shot. No good for hunting, or surviving, really. But after three weeks of starvation and thirst... the option of that pistol begins to look good."

"He only got one bullet, because the First Mate gave him the option of killing himself and leaving me to starve, or killing me and starving himself," I added. "But we survived. And Jack still has that one shot. It's meant for one man. His mutinous first mate..."

"Barbossa," Will finished making me nod as Jack's arm slipped around my waist in comfort.

"Like I said Will," Jack shrugged, "I could live with mutiny... well I couldn't. But he threatened my Isa, and that I won't accept." I smiled up at Jack and he nodded once more before leading us both off.

"Are you okay?" he asked when we got to the Captain's quarters that we both used as our room.

"Course I am," I shrugged as I sat on the edge of his desk, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're crying," he replied simply making me drop my gaze to my boots, like I seemed to be doing a lot lately. "Isa...?"

"I just..." I started, "It's been ten years Jack. Barbossa terrified me back then, and the thought of him still terrifies me now."

Jack was in front of me pretty much immediately, pulling me to my feet and wrapping his arms around me as I burrowed my face in his chest, my hands clutching to his jacket. "You know I won't let anything happen to you, love," he muttered, "You're my Isa and you mean more to me than even my Black Pearl... you're my Pearl."

"Love you too," I muttered with a slight chuckle as he hugged me close. "You're all I have Jack... so whatever you do... don't get yourself killed because I'll bring you back and kill you myself."

He chuckled and nodded, "I promise," he replied making me smile slightly.


	7. 06 A deal with the Devil or close

I stood at the bow of the ship, my eyes closed as I let the wind run though my hair, breathing in deep to take in the sea air. A sense of foreboding had started to bubble in my stomach, which meant we were close. Arms wrapped around my waist, breaking me from my thoughts and making me lean back against his chest, as I knew immediately it was Jack... no one else dared touch me without my permission. "You okay?" he muttered to me quietly as to not sound like he was going soft around the crew.

"Bad feeling," I shrugged, "We're getting real close now." He nodded in acceptance as his hand slipped up the bottom of my shirt, he stroked the skin of my waist softly making me let out a sigh of content and lean my head back against his chest. "Damn you Jack Sparrow, I'm trying to worry here."

"It's a good thing I came to distract you then," he replied and I could hear the smirk on his face making me roll my eyes at him, even if they were closed. "When we get there... you have a choice."

"And that would be?" I asked him simply.

"Either you stay here, safe... or you come with me and risk bumping into Barbossa," he replied, making me frown.

"If I stay here, you'll only have Will to watch your back," I commented making him nod, "I don't trust him to keep you safe for me Jack."

"So you're coming with us?" he asked making me nod, my heart picking up speed as I thought through the fact that I may have to face Barbossa. He started stroking my waist again, "I'll keep you safe Isa."

"I know you will Jack," I replied quietly as I opened my eyes and turned in his arms, "Doesn't stop me from worrying though."

Jack moved one of his hands from my waist to my neck, his thumb caressing my cheek before running across my bottom lip. This was new, we'd been touchy feely before, but never had he been this loving with his caresses. A gasp slipped from my mouth as he leant in and he hesitated slightly at the sound of it, his eyes locking on mine as they widened in shock "Isa..." he started, as a hopeful question making me bite at my bottom lip... his face was so close to mine that all I had to do was move and inch and we'd be kissing...

"Land HO!" Cotton's parrot suddenly announced making us pull away from each other, quickly yet reluctantly. Turning towards the port side of the ship I could see the faint outline of Isla de Muerta in the distance.

"How does he do that?" I heard Anna Maria question Cotton and his parrot as we walked to the rest of the crew.

"They'll be anchored on the lee side," Jack commented, "Haul your wind, and keep to the weather of the island..." I swapped a look with Jack as we got closer and I bit at my bottom lip, worry obvious in my eyes as I let my gaze drop to the deck before darting up to the island once more.

It wasn't long until the Interceptor was anchored in away from the island and Jack, Will and I were rowing towards the rocky shore. As we got closer, the rush of a waterfall grew louder.

"What's that?" Will asked.

"Depends," Jack replied.

"Depends on what?" Will asked once more.

"On whether the stories are all true," I replied, "If they are, then that's a waterfall that spills over at high tide, with a short drop to an underground lagoon." I looked up at him, "If not..." We were too late to change course, "...well too late."

The boat rushed forwards and I closed my eyes praying the stories were true... we dropped over a short waterfall, but landed safely in a gorgeous underwater lagoon, floating lazily to a sandy short. "Chalk one up for the stories," Jack commented as I let out a breathy sigh of relief. Sending a glance to him I smiled faintly before watching Will as he hopped out of the boat and pulled it to the shore.

With a final glance at each other and a nod we headed off to save Elizabeth. I watched in amusement as Will went down to save her... and as soon as they got to us Elizabeth picked up a silver platter to swing at us making me back off and Jack catch her wrist... she suddenly recognised us.

"You?" she asked in shocked anger.

"Us," I smiled widely.

"You're in league with Barbossa!" she accused making me shudder and shake my head.

"No, we're... rescuing you," Jack corrected hesitantly... she looked very confused.

"You?" she asked again, though this time in utter confusion.

"Miss Swann," Will interrupted, "We're here to rescue you!" I turned to the sound of Barbossa's crew headed our way.

"And it's going badly at the moment," I announced before grabbing Jack's hand, "Let's get going." I led the way to a dark crevasse that I assumed lead out onto the island... and I was happily correct as I climbed up.

"I'm glad we got here in time," Will smiled at Elizabeth.

"Truthfully – you were a bit late," she corrected as I glanced at them and looked around for a direction to run, Jack's hand firmly clutched in mine as I fought off the fear.

"The trick isn't getting here," I started.

"It's getting away," Jack finished as the sound of pirates yelling came closer to us making Jack dash off, pulling me with him as the other two followed.

We were running through a clearing, jumping rocks as we ran... but the crew were close behind us making Jack suddenly stop. "Come on!" I snapped at him.

"No," he shook his head, "this won't work. I'll stay behind, and fight them. You go on."

"Jack," I hissed at him dangerously.

"No," Will agreed with me.

"I'll lead them away," Jack shrugged as they got closer, "Go to the opposite side of the island, and signal the ship. I'll keep 'em busy."

"Are you sure?" Will asked making me glare at him, "Jack... this isn't something you have to do."

"I'm sure," he nodded, "when you've led the kind of life I have, there are debts that must be paid. Maybe I can balance the scale a little."

Will nodded before handing Jack his sword and the two of them ran off leaving me frowning at Jack who glared. "Go," he hissed at me.

"No," I replied simply as a tear trickled down my cheek, "I am not leaving you on your own." He groaned before pulling me to his side as he put his swords into the ground and leant against a rock, pulling me in front of him to lean against his chest. We looked quite comfortable and relaxed when the mutinous crew turned up. They looked ready to kill us.

"We invoke the right of parlay, according to the Code of the Brethren, set down by the pirates... uh?" Jack hesitated as he couldn't remember the other name.

"Morgan and Bartholomew," I finished for him as I locked my deathly glare on Pintel and Ragetti.

It wasn't long until we were stood in front of Barbossa and my cool exterior almost cracked, making me cling to Jack's hand in a stronger grip than before. He pulled his hand away and pulled me into his side, his arm around my waist. A broad grin crossed Jack's face as I leant my head on his shoulder.

"How the hell did you two get off that Island?" He demanded.

"When you stranded us there, you seemed to forget one important fact," Jack smirked, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Ah," Barbossa smirked, "Men, you remember Captain Jack and his Irish Pearl..." the crew grumbled, "Kill them." I tensed slightly at his words.

"The girl's blood didn't work, did it?" Jack smirked making Barbossa hesitate.

"You know who's blood I need?" he asked us making me smirk along with Jack as I realised we weren't about to be killed.

"We know whose blood you need," we replied together.

"Say the name or I'll slit your throat," Barbossa threatened.

"No, you won't," Jack smirked as Pintel put his blade to Jack's throat and Ragetti did the same to me.

"Now?" they asked.

"Now," Barbossa nodded and I glanced at Jack who was still smirking. I felt the blade move and tensed, "No, don't kill them." I relaxed slightly. "Allow me the humour of listening to your terms."

"Simple," Jack replied before glancing at me for the terms, I frowned at him before turning back to Barbossa.

"We have something you want more than anything," I informed them all, "The way to free you from the curse of Cortez's treasure. You have something we want... more than anything."

"The Pearl?" Barbossa asked us before laughing, "Oh, that's fine. And just how do you expect this to work?"

"You give us the Pearl," I replied, my confidence growing as Jack's hand, slipped into mine, "Then we tell you who you need."

"That's your offer?" He asked me making me smile, "You two, sailing away nice and pretty with the Black Pearl, and all I have is a name?"

"No," I shook my head and even Jack turned to me in shock this time, "My offer is we sail away on the Pearl, nice and pretty... leaving you a row boat for your troubles. And then I'll shout the name back to you."

Barbossa looked utterly shocked, "And I'm supposed to... trust you?" he asked us.

"Well I'm a woman of my word," I replied, "And Jack has an honest streak in him, which in its own way is a sort of curse. Oh... and there's the fact that you have no choice."

"I'll torture it out of you," Barbossa sneered.

"You left us on a desert island," Jack chuckled, "What worse can you do?"

"I can kill one of you in front of the other," he replied with a smirk making me tense before I made myself relax. "Pretty sure that'll loosen some lips."

"You kill Jack and that'll just assure my silence," I told him firmly.

"Same goes," Jack agreed, "You kill Isa and I stay quiet."

Barbossa started pacing with a glare in place, "Blast you!" he snapped, "I'll throw you in prison!"

"Been there," I smiled.

"Go for it," Jack smiled, "As long as you like."

"You're setting me up for a double cross, you with the ship, me with nothing more than your word," Barbossa snarled.

"What would you do if we lied?" I asked him curiously.

"Track you down and..." he started and paused as he realised what I was saying.

"And if we tell the truth, you become mortal, and you won't come near us," I smiled widely, "Because you know we'd kill you."

I could see Barbossa hesitating and I could tell the pirates around us were in shock at how we'd turned the tables on him. He was actually contemplating taking our offer. "I don't trust either of you," he commented, "Never trust a smiling man or woman, you can lay to that."

"See that's where we're different," Jack replied, "I trust you... to do what it takes to get what you want."

"You're playing this as close to the edge as anyone," Barbossa almost complimented, "I'll give you that. We might just have to sign articles, you and I. You two are pirates at heart, that's certain... and a surprise on your side Miss." I smirked as Jack nodded.

"Pintel..." Barbossa turned to said man, "Set sail. It this fool plan is to work, we'll need the medallion and that means catching the ship which brought 'em here."

I tensed, that I wasn't expecting, "You don't have the medallion?" Jack asked; he obviously weren't expecting it either.

"That fool woman took it," he replied, "You be careful around here, Jack... she's pretty enough, she'll steal your heart... but pure evil inside." Jack seemed to glance at me.

"I'll watch my back," he replied simply.

"Bosun!" Barbossa turned to said man, "Set up Mr Sparrow and Miss Connolly's quarters, nice and fine... in the brig." I frowned and Barbossa smiled at us, "Meaning no disrespect, of course."

"Of course," I nodded, my voice and expression both emotionless as Bosun led us away.


	8. 07 Most fearsome pirates

"I've never actually been down here before," I commented as I sat back against the wall in the cell with Jack who had his arm draped around my shoulders, my head leaning on his shoulder.

"Why's that such a surprise?" He asked, "You weren't actually on the ship for that long in the first place." I looked up at him, "Not that you would have been sent down to the brig if you were on the ship for long."

"Nice save," I frowned at him making him grin, I rolled my eyes at him. My head snapped around as I heard the chatter above... we were gaining on the Interceptor. After a sharp... well as sharp as possible in a ship... turn I could hear Barbossa shouting above.

"All hands! Prepare to come about!" he yelled and the sound of cannons boomed.

"Don't hit my ship," Jack yelled angrily before glancing at Twigg who was out 'guard', "I mean... kill the lying scoundrel!" He glanced at me, "I'm a little conflicted here."

"Uh huh," I nodded, unsure.

It wasn't too long later when Jack and I were shackled, one of my hands to one of his and led up on deck to see that our crew were all captured. Glancing to the side, I watched the top mast of the Interceptor sink into the smooth' crystal waters making me frown. "I liked that boat," I muttered sadly as we were placed next to Barbossa who was facing Will and Elizabeth.

"Welcome back, Miss," Barbossa greeted her like an old friend, "Last time on board, you played me right clever, make pretending and all. I hope your stay this time is more pleasant. Boys, show her some hospitality!" I winced as he shoved her into a group of pirates who all yelled approval and started groping her as they shoved her to and fro.

"Jack," I almost whimpered making him stand a little closer to me as I turned my body towards him.

Will however seemed to have been goaded into action as he head butted the pirate behind him and grabbed a pistol before aiming it at Barbossa. "She goes free!" He ordered.

"What's in your head boy?" Barbossa chuckled.

"She goes free," Will said once more.

"You've got one shot," Barbossa smirked, "And we can't die."

"You can't," he nodded, "I can." With that he hopped on to the rail and aimed the gun to his own head making me wince.

"Don't say anything st..." I started.

"My name is Will Turner, the son of Bootstrap Bill Turner," Will announced, "His blood runs through my veins." I sighed in defeat, "You need my blood. And on my word I will pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker!"

"It's true," Pintel muttered, "It's like the ghost of old Bootstrap come back to haunt us!"

"He even talks the same!" Twigg agreed as I dropped my head to Jack's shoulder... Barbossa turned to us.

"Looks like you're back to having nothing to offer," he grinned at us making me pout slightly as Jack's head dropped to the top of mine.

"And he's got old Bootstrap's courage," Ragetti commented, "A curse on him, and you!"

"Enough," Barbossa snapped at him, "Name your terms Mr Turner."

"Elizabeth goes free," he replied simply.

"We got that part," Barbossa nodded, "Anything else."

"Isabelle goes free too," he replied making my head shoot up to him in shock. "And the crew are not to be harmed." I smiled faintly, "If you agree... then I will remain with you."

"Agreed," Barbossa nodded, "You have my word, as a gentleman of fortune..."

"Will, you can't trust him," Elizabeth and I announced together making us swap a shocked glance.

"You need to swear on the..." Will started, and I knew he was about to say bible which would have meant jack squat so I interrupted.

"Brethren Code and the Book of Morgan and Bartholomew," I announced making Barbossa turn to me I smirked at his irritated look before glancing at Will.

"Swear on the Brethren Code and the Book of Morgan and Bartholomew," he agreed with me, even if he didn't know what that book was.

"I give you my word on the Brethren Code and the Book of Morgan and Bartholomew," Barbossa agreed reluctantly and I could tell his brain was working overtime to find a loophole. "Boatswain! Take your captives below deck. Chain them in the galley, teach 'em how to row."

The crew were led below and Barbossa turned to look off the starboard side, "Hah, look there... that's the very same island we made Jack and Isabelle governors of on our last trip." He commented making me frown. "When you sail the open sea as long as I, you learn to trust the signs fate sends your way."

He turned to me and Elizabeth, "Isabelle, Elizabeth... I'm a man of my word and you're to be set free, right quick." He glanced at Jack, "And seeing as you're chained to her, you can go to. Men, break out the plank!"

A cheer erupted from his crew and Will began to struggle, "No! You gave your word!" he complained.

"Quiet boy, or you'll lose your tongue," Barbossa snapped, "those as know me know I wouldn't cross my word, especially on the book of Morgan and Bartholomew, it brings bad luck on the ship." I frowned, "I agreed to set them free. I didn't say when... nor where."

"Damned smart ass pirate," I grumbled as the anchor was weighed a little closer to the island.

Jack and I were led to walk the plank at the same time as we were chained together and I stood just behind him. "It is pure evil to make a Captain walk the plank of his own ship, twice in one life time. No good can come of it." Jack sighed.

"Now, Jack. That reef is less that a league distance," Barbossa informed him, "It's a square deal all around, and you can't hope for better."

"Someone needs to cut these bonds, then," Jack tried once again.

"You'd best take a swim, Jack," Barbossa warned as he aimed a pistol at us and I got an idea.

"Last time you did this, you left us a pistol with one shot," I smiled innocently, "That's the proper thing to do, according to the code."

"By the powers you're right," Barbossa agreed, "Where's Jack's pistol? Who's got it? Bring it forward."

"You denied us two last time because I wasn't officially a pirate," I carried on, "Now I am, the code says you should give me a pistol with a shot too." Barbossa collected another pistol and made sure there was only one shot inside. "A gentleman would give us another, for Elizabeth."

"Tell you what," Barbossa smirked, "I'll give you two pistols fair and square, and let Jack be the gentleman and shoot you and the lady... and starve to death himself." The pirates around us laughed and Barbossa tossed our Pistols over board. "How'd you get off that island, anyway?"

"You can go to your grave not knowing," Jack replied.

"That's fair," Barbossa nodded before we were shoved off the plank and into the water where we struggled to swim as we were bound together. Collecting our pistols we made for the island once again.

Once we reached the beach, Elizabeth was already there and Jack and I stumbled towards her before pausing and turning to see the Black Pearl drifting away. "That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship," Jack frowned sadly.

"Hey, I scored us another shot in case you miss!" I grinned happily trying to cheer him up.

"Not really helping," he told me simply as we moved to sit on sand and work out how to remove our shackles. Elizabeth however, moved to head off around the Island to see if there was anything on it.

"C'mon," Jack groaned as he tried to open the lock with my dagger, failing miserably making me frown at him. It had been around an hour and as he struggled with that I'd dismantled the pistols to dry them out. "Not all that big, is it?"

I turned to see Elizabeth was back after walking all the way around the Island, "Has it changed since the last time you were here?" she asked as she sat on the other side of Jack.

"The trees are taller," he replied as I reached across and took a bobby pin from her hair before slapping Jack's hand from the shackle and unlocking it with that, it fell of my wrist finally and I gave the pin to Jack to unlock his side as I reassembled the pistols.

"I hope you have no intention of using those," Elizabeth asked me as I finished and handed one to Jack before putting the other in my belt.

"Not yet," Jack replied.

"Ask again in a few weeks," I added, to her horror.

"We have to get off this island... immediately!" she gasped at us.

"Don't be thinking he's not already working on it," I snapped at her as Jack got to his feet and pulled me with him, he headed for a clump of trees making me follow him.

"What is that?" Elizabeth asked as Jack pulled up a hatch, "Is there a boat under there?"

I scoffed and looked under the hatch to see that the rum and all the barrels were all covered in dust and cobwebs, long abandoned. "Damn," I muttered.

"What?" Elizabeth asked curiously, "What's wrong? How will this help us off the island?"

"It won't," I sighed, "Not anymore, so we're stuck here."

"But... you did it before," Elizabeth tried as Jack hopped inside to retrieve rum for us. "Last time..."

"Last time, we were here for a grand total of three days," Jack interrupted, "Last time, the rumrunners used this island as a cache, and they came by. We bargained passage off."

"From the looks of it, they've long been out of business," I carried on, "So that won't be happening again."

"Probably have your Commodore friend to thank for that," Jack scoffed as he handed me a bottle of rum.

"So that's it?" Elizabeth asked as we headed back to the beach, our arms full of bottles. "That's the secret grand adventure of Captain Jack Sparrow and the infamous Isabella Connolly?" I turned to look at her, "You spent three days on the beach, drinking rum?"

"Welcome to the Caribbean," I shrugged at her before dropping to the sand next to Jack, "And no... I was nine... that would just be immoral if I were to be drinking rum at that age."

"You know you were," Jack smirked at me making me shove him.

"Look, Lizzy," I turned to her as she sat down sullenly, "Look on the bright side. We have shade from the trees... we have food in the trees... and we've got rum." I glanced at the water and sighed, "We can stay alive around a month, maybe more. Keep a weather eye open for passing ships and our chances are fair."

"A month?" she asked sadly, "Will doesn't have a month! We've got to do something to help him!"

"You're right," Jack nodded before raising his bottle in salute. "Here's luck to you, Will Turner."

"Aye aye," I nodded and copied before taking a drink before leaning my head on Jack's shoulder. "Don't think we're happy about this either Lizzy. But there's no point wailing and gnashing teeth over that which we can do nothing about."

"Now when you can drink instead at least," she sighed making me grin.

"Exactly," I agreed as Jack handed her a bottle.

"Try it," he offered, "It goes down rough, but it goes down... and the second swig goes down easier."

She sat down and contemplated for a moment before taking a swig, "And will you please call me Miss Swann?" She questioned making us both raise our bottles as a toast as if to say 'you got it'.

"Drink up me hearties, yo ho..." Elizabeth muttered to herself before taking another swig.

"What?" Jack asked, "What was that?" I smiled slightly; Jack always wanted to hear songs to do with Pirates... I made up quite a lot of them. "Share please?"

"Nothing..." she shrugged, "It's nothing. Just, I was reminded of a song I learned as a child. About pirates."

"We know a lot of songs about pirates," Jack commented, "But not many of them I'd teach to a child."

"Let's hear it?" I asked hopefully.

"Oh, no," she shook her head, "It's silly. Back in England we didn't know a thing about pirates, really. They seemed so romantic and daring..." I smiled faintly as I glanced at Jack, "That was before I met one of course."

"Now I must hear this song," Jack insisted, "An authentic pirate song. Have at it."

"Well, perhaps with a bit more to drink, I might..." she sighed, "And if Isabelle sings her one first." I arched an eyebrow before shrugging and nodding.

"In the days of old, when the ships were bold

Just like the men who sailed them

And if they showed us dis-respect

We'd tie them up and flail them," I sang, making it up as I went along.

"Often men of a low degree

And often men of steel

They make you walk the plank alone

Or haul you 'round the keel." Jack chuckled as I glanced sideways at him.

"Hoist the Jolly Roger!

Hoist the Jolly Roger!

Hoist the Jolly Roger!

It's your money that we want

And your money we shall have!

"Hoist the Jolly Roger!

Hoist the Jolly Roger!

Hoist the Jolly Roger!

It's your money that we want

And your money we shall have!" I frowned as I thought over the things I'd learned through the years and decided quickly what I should sing next.

"Of all the pirates in the seas

The worst of them was Blackbeard

So damnable a beast from Hell

He was the one we most feared.

"Any man who sailed with him

Was taking quite a chance

He'd hang them from the gallows

Just to see if they could dance, ha, ha!" I smiled slightly and finished up.

"So hoist the Jolly Roger!

Hoist the Jolly Roger!

Hoist the Jolly Roger!

It's your money that we want

And your money we shall have!

"Hoist the Jolly Roger!

Hoist the Jolly Roger!

Hoist the Jolly Roger!

It's your money that we want

And your money we shall have!" Jack clapped slightly as Elizabeth looked at me in awe. I smirked slightly and looked up at her, "Your turn?"

She sighed and nodded before biting her lip and starting up. "We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, we loot. Drink up he hearties, you ho!" she sang softly and nervously before nodding to us, be took a swig each.

"We kidnap and ravage and we don't give a hoot. Drink up me hearties, yo ho!" she was more confident with this one and Jack and I took another drink... that's how it went for the rest of the song and for the next few times she sang it, she was teaching it to us.

By midnight we had built a fire and Jack and Elizabeth were dancing around it as they sang, I sat giggling drunkenly a little way away. "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!" They finished up together as Jack dropped down next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"We're beggars we're blighters, ne'er do well cads," I added to the end, "Drink up me hearties yo ho. Aye but we're loved by our mum and our by our dads. Drink up me hearties yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho a pirates life for me," I smiled and leant my head on his shoulder.

"When we get the Pearl back, we'll teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time," Jack commented to me.

"You'll be positively the most fearsome pirates to sail the Spanish Maine," Elizabeth chuckled to us.

"Not just the Spanish Maine," I shook my head, "The whole ocean... the whole world." I closed my eyes, "Wherever we want to go, we go."

"Aye, that's what a ship is, you know," Jack carried on, "Not just a keel and a hull and a deck and a sails. That's what I ship needs... but what a ship is, what he Black Pearl is, is Freedom."

"Well then," Elizabeth held her bottle up, "To freedom."

"To the Black Pearl," I corrected as I raised my bottle.

"Aye, to the Black Pearl," Jack agreed before the three of us clinked our bottles together... my eyes started drooping and at long last the darkness overwhelmed me.


	9. 08 The Rum is gone?

I groaned as my mind was brought back to consciousness, a stabbing pain flaring in my temple to let me know my hangover had begun. As I pushed myself up from where I'd slept, cuddled up with Jack with my head on his shoulder, I frowned at the smell of smoke that filled the air. Turning my head my eyes widened at the sight of the whole middle of the island on fire... the smoke rising high in the blue sky.

"Jack!" I yelped as I slapped his chest making him groan and sit up in shock before following my gaze. Elizabeth was pouring the rum on the flames.

"What are you doing?" He yelled suddenly, "You've burned our food, the shade...!"

"THE RUM!" I screamed.

"Yes, the rum is gone," she smirked happily making me glare harshly.

"Why?" Jack asked in a devastated whine.

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into scoundrels," She replied, "And two..." she pointed into the smoke, "That signal is over a thousand feet high, which means it can be seen for two hundred leagues in every direction. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me... do you think there is even a chance they could miss it?"

"You burnt up the island, for a one-time chance at being spotted?" I asked her in a deadpan making her grin.

"Exactly," she confirmed making me glare as she turned her back to us. "Just you wait. In an hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye open and you'll be seeing white sails on the horizon." My hand twitched before grabbing my pistol and aiming it at the back of her head only for Jack to push my arm down and drag me away from her. We walked around the island, and when we got to the other side I groaned at the sight in the distance... white sails in the turquoise waters.

The HMS Dauntless was already loading a longboat to come and collect us making me groan and turn to Jack. "There'll be no living with her after this," He muttered irritably as I ran a hand through my loose hair.

"Your share of our last loot says that we get clapped in irons and threatened a hanging," I commented making him sigh and nod in agreement.

It wasn't too long until we disembarked from the longboat and climbed aboard the Dauntless, Jack and I stood behind Elizabeth. "Elizabeth," the Commodore greeted happily, "I'm relieved you're safe." He glanced at us, "Clap them in irons... behind their back this time."

"Commodore, you can't do that!" Elizabeth protested.

"You're speaking up for them again?" he challenged as I glanced at Jack.

"They can locate Isla de Muerta... but I doubt they'll be willing to help us from the brig," Elizabeth informed him. I nodded and grinned.

"She knows us very well now," I agreed, "We've had time to get to know one another."

"We're bound for Port Royal, not Isla de Muerta," the Commodore shrugged making me frown instantly.

"No, the pirates have taken Will!" Elizabeth practically begged, telling me perfectly well that she had feelings for him too.

"Your father is frantic with worry" the Commodore countered, "Our mission was to rescue you and return home. That is what we shall do. Mr Turner's fate is regrettable, but so was his decision to engage in piracy."

"If I could just..." I smiled as I stepped forward, "Commodore, think about it... the Black Pearl, its captain and crew... the last real pirate threat in the Caribbean. How could you pass that up?"

"By remembering that I serve others, and not only myself," he replied simply making me sigh and step back again.

"Commodore," Elizabeth sighed, "I beg you please do this... for me, as a wedding gift."

"I am to understand that you will accept my marriage proposal on the condition I rescue Mr Turner?" the Commodore asked in curiosity.

"Not as a condition... a request," Elizabeth replied.

"Oh I love weddings," Jack commented making me shoot him a look that easily said 'shut up'.

"Free the pirates," Commodore told one of his men, "And prepare to come about. They'll give you the heading."

Once my hands were free I grinned widely and glanced at the Commodore and Elizabeth, "Congrats," I smiled at the two before I was led off with Jack who draped his arm around my shoulders. "Will's going to be devastated."

"Yeah," Jack smiled sadly for our 'friend'.

"The heading?" the sailor asked us as he showed us the map, I glanced down at it before taking the compass out and glancing it over.

"Seven points Port," I told him simply making him frown in confusion.

"The compass doesn't..." he started.

"It does not point north, no," I smiled, "But it works in its own way."

A little while later, Jack and I stood to the rail, looking out at the sea... well I was looking out at the sea as Jack waited for what he knew was coming.

"You didn't tell Commodore Norrington everything," Elizabeth commented as she joined us.

"Nor did you, I noticed," Jack replied.

"He might delay the rescue... and that would be too late," she replied simply making me smile slightly.

"Exactly," Jack agreed as his arm slid around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"These men will be facing an enemy that seemingly cannot be killed," Elizabeth stated.

"I have a plan," Jack shrugged, "Well... Isa has a plan and if it succeeds then any battle will be decidedly brief... and one sided."

"What's the plan?" Elizabeth asked, turning to me, I smiled in response and one of the sailors shouted 'Land Ho'.

Isla de Muerta once again lay dark and menacing on the horizon, "Here we go again," I muttered as I tried to plan something in my head quickly and efficiently.

"Elizabeth," Norrington joined us, "Below deck, I will not compromise your safety..." she opened her mouth to reply but he heard none of it, "Lieutenant, escort Elizabeth to my quarters, and make sure she stays there."

I gave her a small smile as he was led away then Norrington turned to us, "I don't like this situation," he commented, "The island is riddled with caves. I will not put my men at a disadvantage."

"That's why I have a plan," I replied as Jack glanced at me, thankful that I'd thought of something. "How about you let us go in alone, and while you're setting up an ambush, we'll trick the pirates out to you."

"You would do that?" he asked in shock.

"They killed my brother," I replied simply, "And they left Jack and I stranded... twice. What have you got to lose?"

"Nothing I wouldn't be pleased to be rid of," was the reply making me smirk.

"I knew you'd listen to reason," Jack grinned widely and we were led to a longboat. "That chart we drew up will get you past the reefs... if you're helmsman is good enough, that is."

"I'll be at the wheel myself," Norrington replied.

"We'll slip in and talk them into coming out," I added, "And you'll be free to blow the holy high heaven out of the lot of them."

He nodded and with that the crew dropped our boat into the water... "Let's get going then," Jack smirked at me making me smirk back as he started to row us in.

"Hi!" I greeted loudly as we made our way through the caves, only to come across Will who was trying to escape already.

"Do you have any idea where you're going?" Jack asked him making him turn around to face us in shock.

"Jack, Isa!" he greeted in relief.

"Don't talk, these caves magnify sound," Jack interrupted, "Just follow us." I glanced at Jack and smiled weakly, knowing exactly what we were about to do.

"Are you certain this is the right way?" Will asked us as we came upon the treasure room.

"Oh it's the right way alright," I nodded simply, he stepped up to my side.

"Thank you, Jack and Isa," Barbossa's voice was suddenly behind us making me jump slightly and turn to see him there flanked by his men.

"Eep," I muttered before turning to run, only for more of his crew to emerge from hiding. A hand clamped down on my shoulder making me sigh and walk along with them as I was steered in the right direction.

"You couldn't have led him back more directly if you knew exactly where you were going," Barbossa complimented us making me grimace up at him as he was the one steering me.

"You did know where you were going!" Will accused as Barbossa walked to the chest, shoving me towards Jack, who caught me. "You did lead us directly to them! Why?"

I smiled guiltily before looking at the floor as Will was shoved up to the chest, the medallion hanging around his neck. "What was begun by blood, led blood now end," Barbossa started and I glanced at Jack with a subtle nod.

"You don't want to be doing that," Jack called as Barbossa was about to slit Will's throat.

"No, I really think I do," Barbossa disagreed.

"All right then," Jack shrugged.

"You're funeral," I sighed as I leant against his side making Barbossa look up at us.

"Why don't I want to be doing this?" he questioned.

"Well," I smiled cheekily, "the HMS Dauntless is lying in wait in the harbour of course." Will snapped my name but I ignored him, "Its guns and crew will cut you and your men to pieces the moment you step outside these caves."

"Do you believe her?" Pintel asked curiously.

"No," Barbossa shook his head making me shrug in acceptance, "Why're you telling me this."

"Just figured, you know," I sighed, "If you don't kill him now... you can send your crew to sort out the Navy people. Once that's done you've got two ships... the making of your very own fleet."

Jack caught on and moved forwards, "You should wait for the opportune moment," Jack smiled in agreement as he scooped up some coins. "Like after you've killed, every... last... one... of Norrington's men." He dropped the coins in one by one.

"Why are you two being so helpful, all of a sudden?" Barbossa asked, "Last time you did that didn't end up well for you."

"Like I said, when you've got rid of the navy boys," I smirked, "You've got two ships, your own fleet. You'll be named Commodore Barbossa, and of course take the most grand as your flagship. But the Black Pearl... you name Jack captain." I smirked.

"I sail for you, as part of your fleet," Jack agreed, "I give you fifteen percent of my plunder, and you get to introduce yourself as Commodore Barbossa."

"Fifty," Barbossa challenged.

"Twenty five," I interrupted as I sat on the side of the chest, "And I'll make sure Jack buys you a hat... a really big one." I looked up and smiled temptingly, "What do you say?"

"Men!" he yelled to the crew, "Are you up for it?" They all cheered, "Mr Pintel, select five men to stay behind. The rest of the men out... not through the caves."

"There's another exit?" I asked curiously.

"Aye," he nodded, "For us there is."


	10. 09 Worst pirates you've ever heard of

I dug through the treasure as we waited for everything to happen and I smiled as I clipped a gold and emerald necklace around my neck, slipping on an emerald ring to go with it. "You've been planning this from the beginning," Will accused from where he was being guarded. "Since you learned my name!"

"Do I really seem that clever?" Jack replied simply.

"Then..." Will looked up at me and I winked before sauntering up to one of the pirates who looked shocked at my appearance. I smiled sultrily before slipping his sword from this scabbard and tossing it towards Jack, who handed it to Will.

"Damn you two!" Barbossa snapped as he realised what was happening, "I was actually beginning to like you!"

"I never really liked you though," I shrugged before drawing my own sword and diving in to attack. I kept an eye on Jack and Will... they fought only with their swords, I however loved to mix it up with my sword, my dagger my fists and my knees and pretty much anything I could hit with.

Someone grabbed me from behind as I fought with one of the ones in front of me, only to earn the back of my head colliding with their nose, which broke with an audible crack! However, out of the corner of my eye I watched as Barbossa's sword drove right through Jack's chest.

"JACK!" I screamed in shock as I downed the two pirates I was fighting with before dashing towards him. He was staring at the sword before he stumbled backwards into the moonlight... becoming skeletal in the light. "Jack...?"

"Well isn't this interesting?" he smirked as he pulled the sword from his chest, taking a piece of Aztec gold from his pocket. "They're so pretty... I couldn't resist stealing one. It's a curse, I guess."

I was too shocked to do anything as Barbossa lunged at him and the two immortal men fought viciously. "So what now Jack?" I heard Barbossa ask as I moved slowly forwards, "Are we to be two immortals locked in an epic battle until the trumpets of judgement day?"

"Or you could just surrender," Jack shrugged as Barbossa stumbled backwards.

"I could chain you, to cannon," Barbossa smirked, "Or... I could kill your little girlfriend in front of you... surely that would make you lose your mind?" As he spoke he pulled his pistol out and aimed it towards me, making me stop dead.

"Jack?" I muttered, terrified as my gaze stayed locked on Barbossa's pistol, he was cocking it and I closed my eyes, waiting.

At the sound of a gunshot I flinched, and the gunshot was followed by another making me open my eyes once again. Jack held two pistols, mine and his own, both smoking and both aimed at Barbossa. "Ten years and you waste your shot?" Barbossa smirked.

"He didn't waste it," Will commented making me glance at him as he dropped two bloodied coins into the chest, one with a chain the other without.

My jaw dropped slightly before I turned to Barbossa who had opened his jacket to reveal to bullet holes in his chest... blood seeping from each of them. I watched in fascination as he dropped to his knees before falling down face first... dead. "Isa?" Jack asked making me turn to him before I came back to reality and dashed over, launching myself at him as I wrapped him in a hug.

"I thought he'd killed you," I muttered into his collar, "I thought..." His arms wrapped around me comfortingly.

"I'm okay," he muttered into my hair, "And so are you... just like I promised."

"Well, you're the worst pirates I've ever heard of," Will commented as he walked over, wrapping his hand up as he smiled making me smile back. "You can both be trusted, you can both be counted on, and you can't betray your friends. What kind of pirate it that?"

"The worst," I smiled.

"On the other hand," Jack interrupted, "Maybe I'm a man who can't pass up the chance for revenge against the black-hearted bastard who stole my ship, left me to die on an island... twice... and threatened my Isa, lots of times." He looked down at me.

"And maybe I'm a girl who knows how to get what she wants," I smirked, "They're the greatest kind of pirates." My gaze landed on the Aztec gold, and I could feel the temptation from them, calling to me to take one. With a bite to my bottom lip I shoved the lid so it slammed closed and I smiled up at the two men.

"Let's get going," Jack suggested making me nod and allow him to drape his arm around me as he led us out.


	11. 10 Epilogue

So here I was, stood on the gallows waiting for my execution... with a sigh I glanced to my side where Jack stood and he smiled sadly at me. "I'm sorry," he muttered making me shrug.

"Eh," I replied, "Couldn't really expect any different, you know. Being a pirate and all." He sighed, "I had fun Jack."

"Me too," he nodded, smiling back at me. I bit my lip as our sentences were read and with a gulp I waited for the rope to be wrapped around my neck. Though, it wasn't and I watched in confusion as they attempted to hang Jack before me.

A sword had flew and embedded in the wood beneath him, saving Jack's life as he balanced precariously on it. "Isa! Get me out of this!" he yelped making me chuckle and hop down towards him, cutting my rope on the sword before I got Jack down too.

With the help of Will we fought our way to the battlements of the Fort and I stood, gripping on to Jack's arm as we were surrounded. "I thought I'd have to live though some manner of escape," Norrington commented, "Though, not from you Mr Turner."

"They're pirates," Governor Swann commented.

"And good people," Will replied.

"You forget your place, Mr Turner," Norrington seethed.

"It's right here, between you and them," Will replied simply making me smiled up at him,

"As is mine," Elizabeth stepped forward, causing the swords and pistols to drop.

I glanced around me as the discussion continued before I smiled widely at the sight of Cotton's Parrot. "Well!" I interrupted, "I think we've all ended up in a great place."

"Spritually," Jack agreed, "Ecuminically..."

"Gramatically," I smiled up at him.

"But," Jack smiled as he pulled me back towards the side, "It looks like once again, you will always remember today as the day that you almost..." He stepped to far back and tumbled over the side making me giggle and look down.

"That was supposed to end with; 'hung Captain Jack Sparrow and the infamous Isabelle Connolly'." I informed them all before I grinned, "Ta'!" With that I turned and dove off, avoiding the rocks as I submerged in the water.

"Let's get home," Jack nodded towards the Black Pearl that was waiting for us a little out of the bay making me grin and follow him at a swim towards it.

When we got there, as was pulled up by rope by the crew I landed on my feet and looked down at Jack, sprawled on his back. "Captain Sparrow!" Anna Maria greeted from the helm. "The Black Pear is yours."

He smiled up at her before hopping to his feet and dashing over to take over the helm as I joined him, wrapping my arms around his waist from behind as I rested my chin on his shoulder. He relaxed immediately before tensing up and going into Captain mode. "Anna Maria, trim the mainsail!" he ordered.

"Aye aye sir," she nodded before doing just that.

"Mr Gibbs, organise a cleaning detail, you and Cotton," he ordered once more, "I want every inch of the Pearl spic-and-span and ship-shape!" He was replied to with a salute before the rest of the crew got to work on getting us out of there.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me," I sang softly as I opened the compass in front of him, to our surprise it pointed straight back towards us, and I knew it was pointing at him... and by his smug smirk he knew too.

"A pirate's life for us," he commented making me smile up at him.

THE END...

FOR NOW!


End file.
